1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic apparatuses, and in particular, an electronic apparatus suitable for a user to carry and operate, and a control method of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable electronic apparatuses have one type in which a user operates it while holding it. Such an operation mode includes a modification in which a user inclines an electronic apparatus to control its display screen. This electronic apparatus includes an acceleration sensor, so that the display screen is scrolled or the page of the display screen is turned, based on an inclination-detected signal from the acceleration sensor.
However, when the user operates the conventional electronic apparatus while holding it, the holding condition becomes unstable. Accordingly, an inclination of the electronic apparatus, unexpected by the user, causes the accidental control of the display screen. This malfunction substantially raises the problem of inconvenience to the user.